A Prince's Delusion of his Princess
by cyndy1
Summary: A woman who does not want to be the damsel. A woman who wants to solve her problems by herself. A woman who does not want to be compared to a delicate flower. How does one fall for such a woman? I guess will find out how Prince Edward does as we watch this story unfold. (Chapter 1 is kind of just the prolouge but you get different MC responses. Chapter 2 will be more "original".)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Before I begin, this first chapter is like a highly similar version of the prologue except the MC's a lot different and will respond a bit differently. The second chapter will not be like the game's storyline. I just needed the prologue to start it off.

Chapter 1

I watched the sun shine into my room as I finished putting on my long, buckled boots. It had been a year and a half since I've moved to the Charles Kingdom. A beautiful place, yes, but it's hard to ever find time off. I stretched a bit as I considered what could be accomplished on this day off. There wasn't much I could do. My friends were busy with school and work at least until the late evening.

"Fine," I mumbled to myself as I took my little batman backpack and headed towards the door, "I think a walk would be nice."

As the sun graced my face, the wind tugged at the corners of my blue flowing dress. Its see-through long sleeves relieved me from the warm spring air as the dress highlighted my figure. A figure of large hips and thigh that went unmatched with my skinny calves, which I hid with my long boots, and my thin waist. Embracing the good weather, I couldn't help but have a spring in my step. There was barely a cloud in the sky so the blue shown just as beautifully as the Sun. The local markets were brimming with customers out exploring the good weather. In light of it all, I bought myself a water bottle when I saw an elderly man bent over out of the corner of my eye.

Lightly jogging over to him, I put my hand on his back to rub his back a little as I asked, "Are you alright?"

The older man wheezed slightly as he looked up at me and answered, "No, I'm fine, Miss. My ride will be here shortly."

Having a soft spot for kind people, she continued to rub his back a little as she offered him her unopened water bottle. "At least take some water from me. I hate to see someone suffer a little when I couldn't be of any help," she stated as she noticed the fancy clothing the older man wore. He smiled down at her as he took the proffered water bottled.

"You're all too kind, young lady. What is your name?" he asked as a limousine pulled up beside them. A dark haired man in a black tuxedo came out from the vehicle as the old man repeated once again, "Your name, Miss?"

"Oh, sorry," I shook my head a little at the peculiarity of the situation, "My name is Cynthia Paradise."

"Well, Cynthia, here," the old man quickly wrote a number down on a piece of paper and handed it to me, "Allow me to return the favor. If you ever need anything, don't be afraid to call this number. Thank you." With that he followed the younger man only to get into the limo so they could drive off.

Looking down at the piece of paper in her hand, I shrugged and slipped it into my little backpack. Now feeling like a Good Samaritan, I skipped along the road for a bit only to feel a raindrop grace its presence on my well make-upped face. I scrunched up my face hoping it was just my imagination until more raindrops followed. Quickly, I dashed towards the shelter of the awning of a nearby flower shop. Though easily entranced by rainfall, I tore my eyes away from the scene before me to look at the flowers beside me.

"Wow," I stated barely above a whisper as I marveled at the flowers.

"I should be dazzled by the beauty of the flowers, but an even greater beauty stands before them," a voice from behind reached my ears as I let out a sneeze at the same time the person behind me spoke. I turned around to see a tall man with white hair and purple eyes stand before her holding out an umbrella. The attractiveness of the man shocked me a bit as I backed up shaking my head. It wasn't the first time I had been hit on, but they were never at that level of beauty. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so forward. I hope I didn't frighten you," he said as he smiled in apology.

From the look on his face, he didn't seem like a man of bad intentions, but that did not allow me to let my guard down. It was then that I notice the extravagance of his attire. It was too fancy for a simple stroll that was for sure. The man noticed me eyeing him oddly and he revealed a charming smile right before I sneezed again.

"Wouldn't you prefer the protection of my umbrella rather then getting wet just standing there?" he asked politely as he held out the umbrella to me.

"I'm a lover of rain. Getting wet never brother me. You should be more concerned about yourself. You don't want to ruin those clothes, right?" I smiled back as I sidestepped away from him.

"I'm quite alright," he looked over at the flowers behind me before continuing, "It as if these beautiful flowers whisper to you, tempting you to come closer. Hearing such a lovely sound, I came here only to find this beautiful flower." He reached his hand out to me, but before he could reach my cheek, I pulled back to cover another sneeze.

"If you consider me a flower, don't," I said as I sniffled a bit hoping the sound would muffle the loudness of my own beating heart, "The only thing they do for me is give me a reason to buy prescription allergy medicine."

Suddenly feeling very self-conscious, I looked past the man in front of me to see multiple black cars speeding by. As I witnessed the one car about to splash up mud on the poor stranger before, I dashed in front of him so I was the one taking the hit instead. Now I was welcomed by the odd feeling of being covered in muddy water. My close stuck to my body revealing my thin waist and arms along with my broad shoulder. The once dry hair, top half bright red, bottom half black, was now soaked and sticking to my long, pale neck. Before I could react, the man pulled me closer to the flower shop to inspect me closely.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he peered over me.

I felt my face flushed embarrassedly as I spoke out a meek, "Yes." The black car that splattered me stopped not too far away and a man wearing a vest and white button-up shirt came out of the car.

"Please forgive me. Were you struck, miss?" the man from the car asked as he came up to me.

"Duh," I mumbled, as the man from the car was no longer looking to me but instead the man beside me.

"Heading to the party?" The vested man asked.

"Why yes," the other responded casually. As they ignored my presence and shared this small conversation, a third voice rang out.

"What are you doing!?" a voice exclaimed from the car. Another good looking man, stepped out of the car wearing clothes similar in expensive as the man next to me was wearing. The vested man quickly explained how he splashed me with mud before he cut him off as he looked over to me and the man beside me before saying, "Sorry, but I'm in a hurry. Luke, take care of this."

The man referred to as Luke turned back to us as the other man went back to his car. Luke handed me a card while saying "Just send a bill to us after you buy a replacement for that outfit. Please except our apologies."

"Come on, let's go!" the man in the car hollered. With that, Luke got into the car and left.

"Douche," I mumbled as I watched them drive away while putting the card into my little backpack. The man who'd been next to me the whole time began to laugh a little. I quickly turned to him slightly glaring.

"He never changes…" the man said with a smile as he pulled out a handkerchief and held it out to me, "First, take this."

At first I went to reach out to it, but stopped myself as I smiled up to him. "Don't worry about it. I plan on taking a stroll through the rain. The mud will come off. I don't want to ruin anything of yours."

"But your lovely outfit was ruin because of me," he stated with a troubled expression still holding out the handkerchief, "At least let me repay you in some way."

"Nah, that was something I chose to do," I reassured with a smile, "Relax."

The man before me smiled as if he had a new idea, which made me groan internally. Before I could ask what was on his mind, he dropped down on one knee and took my hand in his.

"Oh god, no," I thought to myself as my heart went in double time.

"Won't you accompany me on a date?" he asked as he grinned, "Let it be my way of repaying you."

"I'll take your handkerchief now," I blurted out nervously.

**xXx**

I stood before Nobel Michel with a boiling feeling in my stomach. The man from the flower shop was persistent enough to where I was stuck here. He even provided a dress and makeup for myself.

This place was something out of a picture book. It was a huge castle and expensive cars lined up along the outside as all of high society seemed to make their way inside the castle. I followed the crowd since the white haired gentleman told me he'd meet me inside later. Feeling inferior to everyone around me, my anxiety heightened. My back was feeling stiff from trying to keep a perfect posture. Heavily distracted by my own delusions, I bumped into someone on my way into the ballroom.

"Excuse me," I heard the person say as I looked up to see a blond looking man with the face of a prince stood before me.

"It's my fault, I'm sorry," I said hurriedly as bowed my head slightly.

"I haven't seen you at these parties before," his smile was elegant, but it just made me feel nervous as I realized I wouldn't fit in at all tonight.

"Well, i-it's nice to meet you. I'm Cynthia Paradise," I tried to play it off cool but my voice shook a little.

"A pleasure," he smiled as he spoke, "It's your first time here?"

"Yes."

"This is a surprise. You're actually taking with a woman," I turned slightly to see a brown haired gentleman walk up with a childish-like air to him, "Won't you introduce me?"

"I'm hardly in the position to be giving introductions… Excuse me," he answered before leaving into the ballroom.

"No, don't leave, new friend," I thought to myself as I watched him go and turned back to the man left behind as I gave him a nervous smile.

"That attitude is not surprising of him. Are you not going in?" he asked as he looked to me.

"Crap, I'm always in the way," I muttered as I stepped to the side, "Don't let me stop you. Go right ahead."

I signaled for him to go in, but instead he held out his hand to me. "Don't worry, my dear. It feels like the chance of meeting you is nothing short of fate. Allow me to escort you in," his voice held a bit of teasing as he looked into my eyes.

"Well, I can't even go into crowded stores without feeling uncomfortable," I thought to myself honestly, "Going in with someone else should help, right?" I accepted his hand as I said, "I would be honored. Thanks."

The party was like something you'd see in a movie. Everything was beautiful. To think I'd ever witness something like this with my own eyes astonished me, but regardless of being captivated by the beauty, I found myself growing more and more self-conscious. Seeing champagne nearby, I reached over only to brush hands with another person. The spiky haired man looked over casually to me as we exchanged apologies. Within seconds of grabbing his own glass he drained it. He continued to take several glasses only to repeat the process.

I watched him do this in astonishment. Not knowing what was going on with the gentleman before me, I put a hand on the gentleman's shoulder as I said, "I don't know who hurt you, but it'll get better."

"Excuse me?" his shoulder stiffened as his eyes bore into mine. I withdrew my hand and cursed inwardly as I realized I, once again, acted without thinking.

"Sorry," I squeaked before I turned to leave only to find a young man ambling up to the two of us now blocking my path. Both men wore the same type of formal wear.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised to find you here with the women and wine instead of coming over to say hello," the younger man said to the other as he eyed me over. I quickly took a big gulp of champagne as I realized this moment still wasn't over.

"What do you mean?" the older gentleman asked.

"Nothing at all," the younger replied with a smile.

As they were walking off discussing the party, a voice rang through the elegant room. The voice began introducing the princes from the six kingdoms allowed to visit here regularly. While the names were introduced, I saw each man I ran into today being introduced as the princes. (Author note: I'm skipping the names part because I don't feel like it. Sorry. You all know their names by now.)

While they all made their way down the staircase and stood before all the applause, I gulped down the remainder of my champagne and grabbed a second one. An army of women surrounded the princes, which made me feel a little better. I found a little corner to stand in as I watched the people in the ballroom. Everyone and everything seemed like it was something out of a beautiful painting. Though I did want to thank Edward for bringing me here, I didn't want to disturb the imagery by having some interact ruin it all for me.

Music began to play and people began to dance. For some reason, I felt a little pang of loneliness creep into my heart. I looked down at my glass as I was contemplating just leaving and going to my friends as is tradition on such a Friday night.

Suddenly a voice in front of me said, "Would you care to dance?" I looked up to find it was Prince Edward standing before me with another charming smile as he held out his hand to me. "I'm sorry I couldn't escort you in, but allow me to be the one to share the first dance with someone as special as you."

"I don't know how much longer my ovaries came remain calm," was the last thought I had before I took his hand in mine and smiled as I accepted his offer.


	2. Chapter 2

With my hand in _Prince _Edward's, I tried not to think about how sweaty my palms were getting. He flashed me a heart warming smile as he led me out onto the dance floor while I just silently prayed that I could dissolve into the fine polished floor and call it a night. Taking a deep breath, I went along with it and followed his lead. I studied his face for a moment as we moved along the dance floor like we were petals floating delicately through the light spring breeze. He had a beautiful face and a heartwarming personality, but I never imagined my Friday routine would be ruined by a simple walk around town that would lead me to this gentleman.

"If you look at me with such a beautiful face, I might just fall for you," he murmured to me as his face leaned in a little closer. This simple phrase set my nerves on edge as I felt my cheeks redden and my heart rate quicken. With his face so close, the feeling of paranoia about my own body washed over me as I started to sweat a little out of nervousness. I quickly turned my head to the side so I could clear my throat a little too loudly as I faced him once again.

"So..." I drawled out the word a little to try to think of anything to say that would advance the conversation away from his... _pleasant_ comments, "You're a Prince?"

"Ah, yes," he answered with a laugh as he spun me in time with the music and brought my body close to his again, our bodies touching slightly, "I'm sorry that I never got to introduce myself. You know my name, but I don't have the privilege of being able to let yours escape my lips. It must be as elegant as you are."

"Uhh... right," I laughed awkwardly to try to avoid the heat building up inside me, "My name's Cynthia Paradise."

His eyes seemed to light up as I said the name. "Cynthia Paradise," he repeated softly as his hand squeezed mine slightly and my heart pumped a little quicker with anxiety, "With such an enchanting name as your's and with your ability to keep up with me, you must be someone of importance."

I found myself laughing a little louder than expected. "No, no, no, dear god, no," I answered a little too quickly as he looked at me in surprise, "I'm just someone starting up college again soon. As for my dancing, I had to learn for a school play I was in a long while back. It stuck with me."

Just as he seemed to want to ask more, the music slowed to a halt and a new song began. We stopped and I curtsied to him. As I turned to leave him so other girls could get their turn, I felt a warm, strong arm wrap around my waist. Jumping slightly, I turned to find it was Prince Edward, who clung to me.

"I really do owe Prince Keith a little gratitude," Edward stated as he lead me out to the balcony like he could read my mind. I recognized the name as he spoke it.

"The ass whose car splashed me? Why?" I blurted out. I could already feel the charm that this place instilled in me wear off. I needed to go home soon... I wasn't really much for places like these.

"Don't be upset. He's not that bad," he looked at me with another heart warming smile while we finally reached the balcony, "and thanks to his car splashing mud on you, I got to catch such an exquisite little butterfly."

"I thought I was a flower," I teased as I stuck my tongue out and moved away from him. I leaned against the railing and breathed in the cool night air only to release it with a contented sigh. "I wouldn't want to be either of those things anyway. They may be beautiful, but beauty is always so fleeting and short. Beautiful things... flowers and the like... Well, they break easily. I'd rather be something strong and sturdy," I said with a grin as I reflected on life, "Sorry, I think too much."

I didn't look at Prince Edward as I said these things, but I heard him draw in a breath as another set of footsteps. I turned towards the noise to find it was Prince Keith coming towards us. As he did, I leaned my back against the railing and propped myself up by my elbows. He seemed a little put off when he recognized me, but didn't seem to take notice of Prince Edward, who was further back from me in the shadow next to the door.

"You... Prince Edward brought you along..." he seemed to look a little down as he spoke, "He's a whimsical one, that Prince Edward. That's why when mud got on your clothes..."

"It's fine," I cut him off quickly as I was nervous at what else he could say. He seemed like the kind of person that'd have a sharp tongue. I stood up straight as I responded, "You guys said you'd pay me back for it. I might have loved the outfit, but things can be replaced. People are different. I'll take it as your apology. You didn't seem like you were the kind of person to give a formal one in person."

"Why you little..." he seemed a bit angry at my words. I bit my lower lip realizing I might have said too much. As I went to back away, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped a bit at the touch, but turned to find it was Prince Edward.

"It's a bit unflattering of a Prince to talk in such a tone," Prince Edward gave a smile in my direction as he spoke.

"I didn't become a prince to be flattering. Give me a break with those fake smiles of yours. Do you ever mean what you say?" Prince Keith seemed to not care about trying to tear into Prince Edward. I slowly ducked under Prince Edward's arm and backed away a bit from the confrontation. It was uncomfortable as it seemed to start to get personal. I expected Prince Edward to get mad, but even from behind I could tell what he said next was done with a smile.

"Of course, I always mean what I say," Prince Edward said calmly, " I'm surprised by your remark since I've heard that you were such a frank and honest person."

"What do you even know about me?" Prince Keith stated in a deflated tone as he caught eye of me backing out towards the ballroom again, "Make sure you aren't too deceived by Prince Edward's smile." With that I watched Prince Keith leave the balcony before I could escape. I felt a tense hand on my shoulder. I didn't jump this time since there was no other option, but Prince Edward.

"He's always like that, but inside he's a really nice guy," Prince Edward said with another smile of his.

"I can see what he's talking about," I blurted out.

"What do you mean?" Prince Edward asked with a confused look on his face.

"Well, I don't know you very well. I've only know you for a few hours in fact as odd as this whole series of events is," I rambled before continuing my explanation, "but the way you speak and carry yourself is just... _different._ People, who are overly kind,... it's usually hard for others to be around them because normal people aren't so kind unless they want something from you or are hiding something. Others are afraid of being deceived. I can get why people think your kindness and your smiles are fake, but you seem genuine. I could be completely wrong, but I'm just giving you my opinion." A breeze blew my half red half black bangs a bit as I looked off nervously towards the full moon.

"Well, if Prince Keith thinks my smile is fake then I wonder what he must think of Prince Roberto..." he drifted off into thought.

"Ohh...?" I questioned trying to be friendly.

"Yes. It seems he's always trying to hide something behind his smile. At least that's how I feel about it..." his expression changed a bit to one of a more sad look, "Those as the role of a prince, more often than not, are burdened by many problems."

The shift of his mood made me uncomfortable. I guess I felt guilty since I might have been the cause of this line of thinking. I walked a little closer to him and in a comforting manner, stroked his back a bit. His lavender eyes quickly met mine as a smile found its way back on his face.

"Excuse me, I shouldn't be immersed in thought when in the presence of such a lovely lady. Perhaps I was distracted by your air of friendliness," he said as I felt myself sigh a little internally while his hand made its way to my cheek. I wanted to back away, but when I felt the contrast of warmth his skin had as opposed to the cool breeze, I welcomed it for the moment. It's not like I'd ever see this guy again anyway. The thought was a relief, but still had a bit of a sad tinge to it.

xXx

The party was over and I was finally out of that pretty dress. It was refreshing to be back into some regular clothes again. I was back in my element. I got into the limousine slowly. As the vehicle started, I had one hand gripping the edge of my seat slightly and the other was moving to check my phone in my batman backpack. While my eyes widened as they scanned the number of messages that I received since I met this Prince, I found myself laughing out loud.

Prince Edward looked over to me in confusion. "Is everything alright?" he asked as his purple eyes looked me up and down. I could tell he noticed my tense hand on the seat, but I directed his attention to what I was laughing at.

"You see, I have a Friday tradition with my friends. We hang out and have deep discussions or play games till the late hours of the night. We've become like a little family. Well, everything earlier happened so quickly that... Well," I looked out the window as I said this with a laugh, "I can't wait to see their faces when I tell them why I didn't come tonight. They won't believe me, but it'll be fun to tell the tale. They might actually be a little disappointed in me." I continued to laugh a little at my own thoughts. "I'm sorry. You might not want me to even mention this night to anyone. Might hurt your reputation or something famous people would say. If so, my lips are sealed," I mimed as if I'd locked my lips and threw away the key. Yes, I'm a dork through and through.

"No, it's fine," he said with a smile as the curiosity in his eyes seemed to overflow, "What exactly would you say?" I took a breath nervously as my face reddened. He moved a little closer in all his curiousness.

"Well, I won't recite this exactly, but I think I'll start by how my day started. Me, adventuring through the town, when I bumped into a handsome gentleman," I blushed a little at my honesty, "He was like something out of a fairy tale with the way he spoke to me. Alarming, I know. Anyway, after meeting him, I got splashed with mud by one of his friends. He felt bad and regardless of how many times I declined, I ended up agreeing to going on a date with him as an apology to his friend. Well, this date ended up being at a ball at Nobel Michel. It was as magical as you can picture. Like the movies, except people interact with you. Bleh. The drinks were great and when I found out my date was a prince... I drank a bit more then I originally planned. We danced and it was a great night..." As I was wrapping up my story, the limo pulled up to my apartment. Surprised by myself, I could feel my heart tighten a little. "Well, he took me home and we said our last goodbyes. He was one stranger that I enjoyed meeting."

I gave him the best smile I could pull off. "Good night. It was nice meeting you," I said genuinely as I began to climb out of the vehicle. I felt a tug on my wrist as I finally got one foot out of the limo.

"I enjoyed meeting you as well, but this isn't the end of our story. I know I'll see you again," he said with another of his charming smiles that left me at a loss for words. I nodded quietly and gave a wave of goodbye as I finally got out of the car and headed to my apartment in a bit of a daze.


End file.
